


He Was Not Alone

by g_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying Jack Kline, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Enjoy!, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Lucifer is a Meanie, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam talks about Hell, Sam's Hell Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_archive/pseuds/g_archive
Summary: When Sam's nightmare of the Cage wakes up the whole bunker, he is faced with a curious nephilim. Jack's questions lead to long-overdue conversation.OrSam talks about his time in Hell.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Mary Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Mary Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Mary Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a longggg overdue and emotional conversation with Sammy...
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Very slight mentions of violence and torture. But FLUFF!

_He was alone. The cold overwhelms him, chilling his blood and leaving no warmth in his body. It washes over his skin, again and again, only to be met by the fast, loud beat of his heart in the monstrous silence._

_The truth, as hard and painful as it is, is that so long as he keeps moving, he will win. The one who stops is the one who freezes; the victors reach safety because one foot always moves in front of the other in defiance to the wind, in a rage against the biting pain._

_The agonizing cold is stronger now. It is everywhere; freezing his bones and leaving him paralyzed. Lucifer grabs him and he is burning. White agony casing through his whole being as Lucifer’s grace floods through him, turning his blood and bones to ice._

_Then every bone in his broken body is shattering, dispelling through him and leaving him screaming, his voice cutting through the silence that always threatens to suffocate him._

_“Now, now, pet,” Lucifer’s voice drawls, cutting off the sound of his screams, “I told you what would happen if you tried running again, didn’t I, Sam-”_

_Sam. Sam. Sam._

“Sam!” 

He sits up, gasping for air that didn’t seem to be coming. 

“Hey, Sammy, woah- take it easy,” His big brother, Dean, said frantically, bringing the free hand that wasn’t snaked around Sam’s back to lay on his chest.

“Just breathe with me little brother, come on.” Only then did Sam realize that breathing was coming in short, ragged gasps. He forced himself to focus on the steady rise and fall of Dean’s chest and slowly got his breath to even out and slow down. 

“There we go, just like that,” Dean softly encouraged, his green eyes clouded with worry. Sam’s eyes wandered from Dean’s and took in his surroundings.

Although they are alone right now, Sam could tell by the messy environment that one or all of the other bunker residents had probably heard him and came inside. 

Dean caught his wandering gaze and grimaced apologetically. “Yeah, we- uh, we all heard you screaming and ran in here.” Dean looked like he was about to say something else but then decided against it, and instead chose to look over him and check for any injuries. 

“I’m fine, Dean, really, it was just a nightmare.” Sam looked at his brother and saw a concerned and questioning look on his face, silently asking what he already knew.

Sam nodded once. “Yeah It was him.” 

Dean’s jaw clenched furiously and he closed his eyes, calming himself down so he wouldn’t punch something. His eyes opened and he softened his gaze at the concerned puppy dog eyes that were currently looking his way.

Sam looked down at his hands and fidgeted with them for a second before looking back up.

“Did Jack-” Sam cut off, not knowing what else to say. 

Dean caught the question though, and after a second of thought, responded. “Yeah. As soon as you started to wake up I told Cas to have everyone leave.” Dean grimaced and then snorted.

“You should’ve seen Gabriel though. He was about to smite Cas right there.” 

Sam cringed at the image of his boyfriend trying to push past Cas to get to him. 

The thought of Gabe was soon replaced by the thought of how his newly resurrected mom and Jack were handling this. He knew that there was a lot that Jack didn’t know about his biological father and that he was curious. 

I mean, you can’t blame him. The kid wants to know about his Dad.

Maybe now is the time to talk to him.

As if Dean could read his mind, he stood up and helped Sam get on his feet, catching him when he quickly stumbled. 

Once the brothers were stable and ready to go, they walked into the dim hallway.

They had some explaining to do.

**……………………**

When they got to the end of the hallway, Sam could already hear Gabriel yelling at Cas. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, Dean following close behind him. 

Before he could open his mouth to say something, he had his arms full of an archangel. Gabriel pulled back and grabbed the side of his head, checking the length of his body for any injuries.

“Gabe, I’m fine,” Sam huffed, although his grin showed how much he enjoyed the affection.

He was still grinning when Gabe desperately smashed his warm lips against Sam’s. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, whiskey eyes shining with unshed tears. “When I heard you screaming like that I-” His voice broke and Sam pulled him against his chest, laying his chin on Gabriel’s head.

Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked up to the rest of the room.

At some point during him and Gabriel’s hugging, Dean had wandered over to Cas’ side and was leaning against the angel. 

Jack, however, was standing by Mary, looking at Sam with concern. Sam smiled reassuringly and Jack came over to give him a hug too. 

Sam sighed and looked around to everyone in the bunker. He grabbed Gabe’s hand and spoke.

“I guess you all heard me screaming and I think that it's time to tell you all about my nightmares,” He turned to Jack, “and about Lucifer.”

  
  


Jack’s eyes widened as he looked around at the faces of everyone in the room. Dean looked upset, but he understood. Cas’ face mirrored Dean’s.

Mom looked sad, knowing enough about her sons’ history with the Devil to paint a clear image in her head.

And Gabriel, well- Gabriel looked dejected. The memory of his older brother killing him at the Elysian Hotel had surely brought up some betrayed and sad memories.

Sam squeezed his hand comfortingly and received a grateful smile.

Jack’s gaze met Sam’s again and Sam motioned him and the rest of the group towards the library. 

They walked in silence and sat down in the multiple chairs and couches that Gabriel had conjured up for them not too long ago.

Cas and Dean walked to the blue velvet loveseat that had become their go-to spot. Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder while Cas tried to discreetly wrap his arm around Dean.

Mary sat in a matching blue velvet chair next to the loveseat and propped her feet over the edge.

Gabriel pulled Sam onto a red, plush couch, laying his head on Sam’s lap. Sam motioned an unsure Jack to his other side and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a side hug.

Sam cleared his throat and took a deep breath, deciding on where he would start with Lucifer’s story. 

“So, I know you have some questions about your biological father and you deserve to have answers.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek and waited for Jack to talk.

Jack looked thoughtful for a second before speaking. 

“Why are you all scared of my dad?”

Sam swallowed and scrunched his forehead, trying to find the words to use. When he was unable to find any, he looked desperately at Cas for help.

Castiel caught on to Sam’s struggles and turned to his son.

“Jack, your father was not always evil. He used to be called the Morningstar, shining bright and pure. He was Chuck’s favorite son.’ Cas paused, tilting his head in thought. After a second, he continued. 

“The Darkness, as you know, needed to be locked away so Lucifer decided to take the key. The key was the Mark of Cain.” 

“The mark corrupted Lucifer’s grace and made him do evil, horrible things. God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer down into a cage in Hell designed specifically for Lucifer. Michael did it and Lucifer was in the Cage for eons. Then the Seals were broken and Lucifer was freed.” 

Castiel paused and sent a reassuring look to the youngest Winchester. Sam smiled thankfully but still lowered his eyes in shame.

When Cas spoke again it was quieter.

“With Lucifer released, the apocalypse was starting and Lucifer and Michael were looking for their true vessels.” Cas stopped. He swallowed and squeezed Dean’s shoulder.

Jack looked scared and curious before speaking up. “That’s Sam and Dean, isn’t it?” He asked, looking at Cas.

However, it was Sam who answered this time.

“Yeah. Um, Dean was Michael’s vessel and I was Lucifer’s. We had to stop the apocalypse so I,” Sam paused to swallow, “I said yes to your father and used the Horsemen’s rings to pull Lucifer and Michael into the Cage with me.” 

No one spoke, remembering the dreadful day in Stull Cemetery. 

Then, Jack shot up out of the couch and turned to Sam. “What! How long were you in there?” 

Sam’s eyes glazed over in pain. “About 5 centuries. Give or take.” He said flatly.

Gabriel rubbed his back and Sam’s eyes turned back to their clear hazel color, although he still looked distant in memory.

Jack turned to Sam with tears in his eyes and grabbed him, hugging his father figure.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. How can you even be by me after everything he's done?" Jack sobbed into Sam's flannel.

"Hey, Jack, look at me," Sam quietly said to the crying nephilim until he looked up. "You are _not_ your father and I love you because you are good, okay? You are good, Jack."

"I love you too, Sam, so much." Jack responded with a new seriousness, wiping away his tears.

Sam pulled him in for another hug, warmth soaking into his skin.

_He was not alone._


	2. Chapter 2

“The Darkness and Lucifer are still threats to the world and need to be stopped.” Gabriel woefully reminds the group.

After eating breakfast (and answering a few more questions), the angels and hunters had gathered around a table in the war room to discuss their plan for the Darkness. 

Dean cursed and ran his hand through his hair.

“What can even kill God’s sister?” He asked angrily.

Gabriel sighed. “We can’t kill her because it would upset the balance. You can’t have light and no darkness, it would quite literally end the world.” 

Sam spoke up. “Well then how could we contain or capture her?” He furrowed his brow in thought.

Gabriel spoke again, looking down at the table sadly. “Last time we sent her away it took all of the archangels. And Dad. There’s only two archangels left here and even if we had all of them, Dad is MIA.” He was angry by the end of his speech.

Castiel squinted and tilted his head. 

“Well we have Jack this time. And you, although I don’t think Lucifer would be willing to help us.” Cas said.

Sam stood up quickly at hearing Lucifer’s name. “No. We are not asking for Lucifer’s help. Nope.” Sam was shaking and shivered, the cold that comes with the mention of Lucifer blasting through him.

Gabriel stood up next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Hey, we won’t ask him unless we absolutely need to. Alright Samshine?” 

Sam nodded and stopped shaking so Gabriel pulled him closer. 

Dean, Cas and Gabriel started talking over each other about different ideas when Sam remembered something.

“Michael.”

All eyes turned to him with questioning looks.

“Michael is still alive. He’s in t-the- he’s in the Cage.” Sam said, stuttering at the end. 

Jack was the first one to speak up. “Well, we have to go get him!” 

Sam nodded. “I can lead you there. Michael would probably only recognize me.” 

Dean looked furious but Castiel grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear that calmed him down.

Dean looked around at the group and then sighed. “I guess we have to call Crowley.” 

As if hearing his name, the King of Hell appeared at the end of the table. Rowena was beside him and smirked.

Crowley summoned a glass of whiskey and looked at everyone, stopping on Castiel standing close to Dean.

“Hello squirrel, looks like you finally got your head out of your ass.” He said, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his drink.

Dean scowled at Crowley and bit back a rude comment. “Can you take us to Hell or not?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped, a portal appearing in the middle of the room. The smell of sulfur and death emanating from Hell. 

Dean scrunched his nose in disgust and handed out various weapons to the group.

Sam tucked an angel blade into his belt and, taking a deep breath, walked through the portal, the rest of the group following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell. That was the savage word. The word to threaten children if they were bad, the word to send shivers down a spine. 

The devil with a barbed tail and horns, torment reaching far and wide to swallow the man that dared stand before them.

In truth, Hell was nothing like that.

Sure, there was the feeling of evil and suffering that overwhelmed you, but the floors and walls were surprisingly clean, dark and cold no doubt, but clean. 

The screams were the worst though. The pleads and begging of corrupt souls echo throughout the dim halls.

Sam quietly led the group through these halls, descending to the deepest and coldest part of this god-forsaken pit.

The cold was suffocating. It took everything in his power to stay with the group and not get lost in the memories of a far more wicked chill. 

As Sam got closer to the Cage, his legs grew heavier and he felt a pulling in his soul. He tried not to think too much about what that probably meant. 

The group walked for a few more minutes- or days. Time moves differently in Hell, especially this far down.

Finally, Sam could see it. 

The Cage.

The place of his nightmares and dreams. 

Sam remembers how Lucifer would always change the appearance of the cold, metal bars into one of his memories. Usually he morphed it into Bobby’s house. Sometimes though, it would depict a place in Heaven.

Right now, Michael had it changed to the Garden. He would always tell Sam memories of him teaching the fledglings to fly around the trees. 

Gabriel gasped next to him, no doubt recognizing the scene in front of him.

“Is this really the Cage?” Sam heard Dean whisper to Cas, who nodded his head. 

Sam stepped forward, signaling for the rest to stay back, and opened the gate. 

Stepping forward, Sam looked around, spotting a dark figure leaning against a tree.

As he stepped toward Michael, he noticed that he looked horrible. His pale skin, sunken eyes, and hollow cheeks made Michael look terrible. 

When Michael looked up, his eyes widened in surprise and hope. 

“Sam? You came back!” Michael’s shock quickly turned to fear. 

He grabbed Sam and slammed him against the tree, eyes racing around him as though looking for someone. 

Sam’s wind was knocked out of him and he gave warning looks to the now angry and concerned people a few yards away. 

They stayed back, but Dean was still yelling towards Sam and Michael, trying to come help him. 

He looked back to Michael and easily slipped into Enochian. “Mica, it's just me. He isn’t here I promise.”

Sam could feel the angels’ confusion at him speaking the language but ignored them in favor of Michael. 

Suddenly, Michael started showing his true form and Sam heard Gabe and Cas shouting and covering the humans eyes. Sam, however, didn’t need to cover his.  
Michael’s true form never failed to amaze Sam. Even when he was using it to torture him, he still felt in awe at the beauty of him. 

His huge pure white wings unfurled from his back and pinned Sam in place. One of Michael’s many faces studied him for a while before folding his wings up and turning back into his vessel. 

Sam blinked away the slight burning sensation that always came with exposure to the pure energy, but was soon back to looking in Michael’s green-hazel eyes.

Once he decided it was safe he spoke again.

“Mica, the Darkness has been released.” He paused to think of how to phrase the next part. “We need your help to save Heaven and humanity.”

Michael considered Sam’s words and then scooped Sam into a hug. 

“I am so sorry Sam. I never wanted to hurt you b-but he made me. I’m so sorry.”

Michael’s voice trembled and, Sam realizing he was crying, held Michael to his chest. 

Sam met Gabriel’s sad eyes and tipped his head. He pulled away and looked into Michael’s teary eyes. 

“Mica, there is someone here to see you.” 

Michael followed Sam’s gaze to Gabriel and jumped up. Gabriel met Michael half way and hugged him, joining Michael in crying. 

Sam smiled at the two before joining the rest of the group. 

Dean immediately went up to him and checked for any injuries. 

“What the fuck was that, Sam? He could have killed you!” Dean scolded, outraged. 

Sam held in a sigh. “He wouldn’t have. He even tried not to kill me in the Cage.”

Dean pulled back reluctantly, although he still looked furious. 

Gabriel walked over with Michael and Michael immediately nudged close to Sam. 

Dean raised his eyebrow and then shrugged, turning back around to lead them out. 

They walked back to the portal with Dean in the front. Gabriel was keeping behind the group to guard their backs.

As the portal came in view, Michael looked fearfully at Sam. Sam smiled reassuringly and squeezed Michael’s hand. 

Then they walked through to the bunker, leaving the smell of sulfur and the sound of screams behind them. 

……………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been MIA for a very very long time but uh I'm pretty proud of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this story was originally going to have a much longer plot but I got stuck on a part and couldn't figure out what to write so I scrapped it and made this fic! It's kind of just to try out the whole angsty, fluffy side of writing. Anyway... I really hated how the show handled Sam's wall breaking and his whole Hell experience so I thought I would *try* to implement some of his trauma and such in this one-shot. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment... they really brighten my day :)


End file.
